Electrical heating assemblies are gaining in commercial acceptance but retain certain disadvantages in directional characteristics and in ease and convenience in effecting a safe and secure power line connection.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an electrical heating panel assembly with improved directional characteristics and an improved means for conveniently effecting a safe and secure power line connection.